


Enemies

by merinxD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, attempt at a sweet moment or something like it, not spoiler free, references to manga, telephone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to be honest at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Set after this - http://merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/post/67908986609/i-need-to-write-something-in-relation-to-this-and
> 
> UNEDITED

The night is calm and the air that seeps through the window is cool. Still, the bedroom is filled with a restlessness that refuses to obey. The sheets are tangled, his breathing short, heart tight and his slumber is ruined again as his eyes snap open and a large breath fills his lungs with much needed oxygen. It was foolish to think that he’d be able to sleep even after shooting hoops with Tetsu all night. He was full of nervous energy when he left the court and Daiki thinks that something might have changed between them. He doesn’t know why Tetsu is the first thing that he thinks about or why he remembers him often; or more so, why it doesn’t bother him. 

They’re supposed to be enemies and Daiki’s dreams suggest the idea as well. Each moment of his loss is engraved into his mind as it replays behind his eyelids. It’s even more vivid when he is asleep. 

He’s awake now after having only gotten an hour or two’s rest. The moon is high in the sky and from what he can see it’s the deepest part of the night. There is no light on the edge of the horizon and he’ll have to wait for a long while before sleep will claim him again. It’s a certainty that Daiki has accepted.

What he’s having trouble with is the niggling in the back of his mind, or is it his chest?

It was there when he saw Tetsu’s number flash on his phone that evening; a number that isn’t saved into his contacts but one that he can’t forget. The energy was there when he heard Tetsu’s voice on the end of the line and then saw him again for the first time after he lost. Tetsu looked just like he used to but there is a new aura around him these days. He’s getting stronger and Daiki can’t help but feel proud. He hates that he lost more than anything and it pushes him to want to play again and again. He wants to practice and get better. As he is, he isn’t the only one who can claim victory over himself and it’s ironic that it was Tetsu who showed him that. Tetsu who wanted to quit basketball when they were younger. Tetsu who didn’t give up because of something that  _he_  had said. Their friendship in middle school was a long time ago but the moments are still inside of him and they must be inside Tetsu as well. 

In a way, Daiki thinks that he really did get beaten by himself, or a resolve that he instilled in his friend. It was something that he had forgotten until the last buzzer sounded. It still tastes bitter and is unpleasant. It’s also liberating and new. 

He has said that Tetsu is his enemy and during waking hours it all makes sense. They are on different teams and he wasn’t the one who disappeared in the first place. Daiki didn’t need a shadow but it was still irritating to see that Tetsu had found another light. It was so irritating that he scoped Kagami out the first time and challenged him to a one on one. He left victorious of course and felt a strange sense of  _something else_. It still can’t be named but Daiki is pretty sure that it links to Tetsu…

His enemy. 

At this moment, lying in bed and staring out at the night with visions of a lost game and the fading warmth of his meeting with Tetsu, Daiki doesn’t understand. It all got fucked up but on the court tonight directing Tetsu’s stance and grousing at him repeatedly felt normal. He isn’t sure but he thinks that he might have cracked a smile. He thinks that Tetsu might have seen it too. 

The past isn’t really in the past and Daiki doesn’t think that there’s much of a future for their friendship. Though, it might just be what he wants to believe. It’s all easier that way. 

He sighs heavily, folding his pillow over his eyes and holding it there with his forearm. The sheet has been thrown off and the mild breeze cools his warm skin. He has always run hot and sweats even when he’s wearing nothing more than his underwear. It’s more tolerable to feel the wind against him even though he is no stranger to perspiration. 

Rolling over, he hums a question as his room lights up and his phone buzzes. Daiki has no problem reaching where it has fallen on the floor. It’s got to be passed midnight, Satsuki can’t still be awake and he’s not in the mood to deal with her shit. 

She isn’t and although the number still isn’t saved Daiki knows right away that it’s Tetsu. 

He doesn’t think about whether he should answer it or not. The phone engages and there is a beat of a pause before he says, “Tetsu.” 

“Aomine-kun.” Comes the reply. It’s soft and toneless. It’s very Tetsu. 

“It’s the middle of the night.” Daiki says like his rival isn’t calling at an ungodly hour. He’s awake but his voice doesn’t sound like it. There is no annoyance in his tone either and there should be. It just doesn’t form inside of him. 

“I thought you might be awake.” Tetsu replies. He wasn’t until a couple of moments ago and Daiki wonders if his friend sensed it. 

Wait. They aren’t friends. 

“Yeah?” He intones. It’s not really conversational and they might lie here in silence until someone hangs up. For some reason he doesn’t think that it will be him. 

“Yes.” Tetsu murmurs. “You said you weren’t sleeping.” It’s a statement with a hint of something else beneath. 

He isn’t sure what to say. Normally he’d come back with some coarse words but there’s something wrong with him tonight; has been since the first phone call. 

“Right.” He says lamely. A silence follows that he sighs shortly into and it sounds frustrated. “Idiot. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m fired up.” 

Oh. This is starting to remind him of when they were younger. Tetsu always did have a problem sitting still just like him. When it comes to basketball they really do think the same. 

Daiki grunts, “How’s that my problem?” 

“It’s not. Talking with Aomine-kun calms me.” Well that’s ironic. 

…

…

“Ugh. It’s 1am do you have to be so embarrassing, Tetsu?” 

There’s a hum that says, yes he has to. 

“Aomine-kun used to be good at saying what he feels as well.” Tetsu counters and Daiki scowls. 

“Shut up.” Yeah, solid come back. 

Tetsu does and they are both silent but it’s not a heavy moment. He can imagine Tetsu’s room in his mind and how he’s sprawled on his bed with pieces of blue hair poking every which way. The breath on the other end of the line is soothing and Daiki doesn’t realise that it’s beginning to align with his own. 

He’s starting to get sleepy and he thinks that Tetsu might be as well. It’s odd but there isn’t any bitterness from losing inside of him at the moment. Daiki isn’t sure what he feels but he might be sort of happy. 

“Aomine-kun?” Tetsu breaks the quiet, pulling him from his reverie. 

“Hm?” Daiki rolls onto his side and rests his phone on top of his ear. He doesn’t have to hold it this way. 

“Are we really enemies?”

It takes a moment even though he isn’t actually thinking. 

“Yeah. We are.” He says tiredly. 

“Okay.” Tetsu murmurs. “I’m going to sleep.” 

“Yeah. Shoulda done that in the first place baka.” 

Tetsu hums again and Daiki doesn’t note that his lips have curved into a gentle smile. 

“Goodnight Aomine-kun.” 

“Yeah, Tetsu.” 

He’s about to press end call but he isn’t ready to disconnect yet. It seems that Tetsu feels the same and another couple of seconds pass.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“I might be your enemy but you’re not mine.” 

…

Daiki doesn’t reply as Tetsu utters another goodnight and the line goes dead.

Dropping the phone back onto the floor, it hits with a ‘thump’ and he lets out a long meaningful sigh. 

“We’re not enemies.” He says honestly, sounding tireder than anything. The pillow folds over his eyes again and Daiki is finally ready to sleep. Tomorrow he will push his words to the background and keep moving forward. However, under the cover of darkness the truth is protected. 

He thinks that Tetsu might already know what he feels.

It’s another 24 hours before another phone call comes that is similar to the first. Daiki doesn’t understand what it means but answers every time thereafter. He’s always been bad at saying no to Tetsu. 


End file.
